


Love

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 22:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21186797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Edelgard considers if she's in love with Lysithea.





	Love

“I’m in love with you even though I don’t want to be.” Lysithea said, beet red, pissed off and glaring directly at Edelgard.

Edelgard never expected to hear Lysithea say those words.

They stood alone in the corridor outside of Lysithea’s room. Edelgard had gone to her for advice about political marriages. She trusted her dear friend Lysithea enough to open up about this subject but the younger woman had only grown more and more irritated.

The reason why only became clear to Edelgard now.

“Don’t.” Lysithea said, her gaze falling to the floor. “Don’t say anything, just go.”

Edelgard found herself wanting to reach out, to comfort the other woman in any way but she stopped herself. Lysithea said to go and while Edelgard felt awful and craved to get closer she forced herself to hold back.

Like always, it was much better to be the calm and collected ruler everyone wanted her to be. It would work out better for Lysithea in the end if she kept her distance.

That didn’t stop her heart from sinking as she stared at Lsyithea who just stood there. Vulnerable, lip quivering and eyes averted.

Edelgard knew there was nothing she could do. She nodded sombrely, taking her leave.

A hand reached out, tugging at Edelgard’s sleeve. “Wait.”

Edelgard froze, on instinct she shook the hand off. A second later she felt terrible, she didn't mean to be so cold, not with Lysithea of all people. She heard a quiet whimper from behind her, Edelgard turned to see the younger woman about to break.

Lysithea spoke, trying desperately to keep her voice steady. “Edelgard, please don't go.”

Edelgard couldn't stand it anymore, she wanted to hold and comfort the younger girl. Closing the distance Edelgard wrapped her arms around Lysithea. She held on tight, ignoring the voice screaming at her to act proper and not be emotional.

Lysithea was so tense, like she couldn't believe this was happening, slowly she relaxed a little into the hug. Lysithea moved her hands and looped them around the older woman's back. Edelgard wanted to flinch but she reminded herself it was just Lysithea, a woman who would never hurt her.

“Lysithea…” Edelgard started to speak but she cut herself off and instead buried her head into the younger woman's neck. There was so much she wanted to say but instead but Edelgard keep silent, trying to make the moment last longer than it should.

Lysithea let out a heavy sigh, closing her eyes. She enjoyed staying like that for a few seconds even though it was painful she gently pushed Edelgard away, taking a step back. “Edelgard please don't to this to me. You don't love me. It’s fine, really, but please don't waste my time or make this any harder.”

Edelgard stared at Lysithea, feeling her heart about to break. “I'm not-” She stopped, unable to answer. Lysithea might be right and she was making things worse but the idea she didn't love Lysithea felt wrong in some way.

Lysithea didn't reply, she just went back into her room, shutting the door so fast it accidentally slammed. Standing there in the corridor Edelgard let out a heavy sigh, a sadness weighed down on her as her feet carried her back to her own quarters.

That same sadness did not let up the next day or the one after that.

Two weeks passed and Edelgard found herself acting more mechanical. She did everything she was supposed to as an empress but it felt different. With the distance between her Lysithea things were duller. Edelgard wondered if that might be considered heartbreak.

* * *

Waking from a nightmare Edelgard stepped outside to get some fresh air. She was surprised to see Lysithea sat on top of a low stone wall, staring up into the night’s sky. Edelgard consider leaving the woman but instead she walked closer. Lysithea looked up and smiled then her expression dulled slightly as the reality of everything dawned.

Still Edelgard did not let herself get deterred, she walked over and sat upon the wall with Lysithea. The two of them stayed in silence, not daring to speak.

Eventually Lysithea broke the tension. “Couldn’t sleep?”

“Yes.”

There was a million things Edelgard wanted to say but she kept quiet. This was how an empress was supposed to act. It wouldn’t be right to tell Lysithea the terrifying truth she was on the cusp of realising. That her life is much better with the younger woman by her side. Edelgard worried if that was love or if she was just overthinking everything.

There was no time to process what happened next. Lysithea gently cupped Edelgard’s face and pressed their lips together.

It lasted for a second before Lysithea pulled away and quickly stood up. It was hard to see in the low light but her face was beet red. Edelgard was probably also blushing.

“Oh…” Edelgard muttered, raising a hand and gently placing her gloved fingertip to her lip. To the spot where Lysithea’s lip has just touched. The suddenness wasn’t very pleasant but for some reason Edelgard didn’t mind the kiss itself. In fact some part of her wanted to try that again.

Lysithea was staring at the floor, Edelgard could feel the guilt radiating off her. “Sorry-“

“Lysithea.” Edelgard spoke interrupting the younger woman. Lysithea looked up, daring to meet Edlegard’s gaze despite all her awkwardness. Edelgard continued speaking, she wanted to say her thoughts while she could. “I didn’t really mind that…”

Lysithea’s lips curled up into a smile, a big one which showed up her teeth. It lasted a second before Lysithea bit down on her lip and looked away sheepishly. “Would you be okay with me doing that again?”

Edelgard nodded and Lysithea stepped forward, she placed her hands down on the stone wall either side of the older woman. Leaning down to close the distance Lysithea kissed Edelgard once again.

It definitely felt better the second time, Lysithea’s lips were soft and gentle. Edelgard wanted more and Lysithea was happy to give her everything she desired. The kiss deepened and Edelgard’s hands moved to hold onto Lysithea’s waist.

Lysithea pulled away, staring into Edelgard’s eyes. “Uhhh… Edelgard.”

The older woman flashed her a small questioning smile in reply.

Lysithea opened her mouth to speak again. “Do you love me?” Her voice quiet as if she didn’t really dare ask.

“I think I do.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
This was meant to be sad but I couldn't fssdtyfjgsds  
¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
